


More Than Just Dinner

by plinys



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we dating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/gifts).



Technically it’s Roxy’s fault.

Roxy, who is half way across the world, fixing in her lipstick in a mirror, with the image reflecting back to Eggsy through his glasses communications unit all the way in London. It’s somewhere in the middle of her pushing down the skirt of her very short (but bulletproof) dress and her deadpanned delivery of the words ‘ _tell me I’m pretty_ ’, that she manages to say something casually that turns his world upside down.

“Have a good date with the boss,” she says, oh so casually, that Eggsy almost lets her words slip past.

In fact, a vague explanation about the restaurant they’re going to is already out of his mouth, before he registers what _exactly_ she said, and stops himself to correct, “It’s not a date, bruv. Just two people gettin’ dinner together.”

Roxy’s reply is a vague noise, clearly indicating her disbelief.

“I’m serious, Rox. We just –“ he shakes his head, though she can’t see it, “He judges me on my table manners, gives gentleman lessons, that shite, it ain’t no date.”

“Whatever you say, love,” she replies in a dismissive yet knowing tone, before dropping into the familiar deadpan and saying the usual pre-mission words.

The thing is, he can’t let Roxy’s comment go. Eggsy would very much like to, especially since he’s sitting on a couch in the shop waiting on Harry to finish up his meeting with Merlin, and having a silly thought like this in his head can only lead to trouble. But what really boggles Eggsy’s mind, is that Roxy isn’t the only one to say something like that.

First it had been Gawain, they’d been training together and something had slipped out, but at the time he’d written it off as one of those post-fight slip ups, and nothing more. Though after that he’d begun to notice it more, Ector’s not so subtle innuendos, and even Percival politely excusing himself to leave Eggsy and Harry alone. It all was slowly adding up to an absurd notion in Eggsy’s head.

One which made Roxy’s comment just the icing on the cake.

It’s just, even with what everyone kept joking about, there was absolutely _no way_ Harry thought of him that way. Eggsy was sure of it.

Sure, sometimes they went out for dinner, but it was like he told Roxy, nothing more than Harry wanting to make sure he was taking his _lessons on how to be a proper gentleman_ seriously. There was some other instances of subtle favoritism, but that couldn’t be because Harry had fancied him, no – Harry surely only saw Eggsy as his mentee, if there were any instances of Eggsy getting the better assignments than that was surely the explanation for it.

And as for the nice clothes Harry tended to buy him, well, that was just because Harry couldn’t stand Eggsy’s tracksuits.

All of it could easily be explained away.

Yet, the thought that it might mean something more could not leave Eggsy’s mind, not now. Certainly not with Harry emerging from the dressing room that houses the shuttle to HQ, one of those rare hints of a smile on his face, as their eyes meet for a brief second.

Something in his expression must betray him, because the first words Harry says to him isn’t the usual familiar greeting, but rather a soft almost concerned, “Is everything alright, Eggsy?”

He means to say something casual but the ‘ _perfectly fine’_ sticks to the back of his throat, and instead the words he doesn’t mean to say, make it past his lips instead. “Are we dating?”

Harry seems as shocked by the words as Eggsy is to have said them. For a second Eggsy thinks that might mean he has a chance to snatch them back, but before he can manage to open his mouth and give an excuse Harry speaks up.

“I believe the technically one would say that I have been courting you, or had been, your disinterest had been noted previous, and I-“

“My _disinterest_ ,” Eggsy repeats in an increasingly confused tone.

Eggsy had dated people before – birds mostly, since the blokes tended not to want something so blatant, but things had been so obviously straightforward. There was flirting, and arms slung over shoulders, necking in the backrow of a movie theatre. What he had with Harry wasn’t like that at all. There’d been nothing, as far as Eggsy could tell, to indicate that Harry might have any interest in him in that matter.

And yet, here he was listening to Harry talk about Eggsy’s _disinterest_ as though that could possibly be a thing.

“No, no, wait a fucking second,” Eggsy says, his hand coming up to grip against Harry’s lapels, stopping him from going away and shocking him into silence for the moment, “I’m not following, bruv. You’re telling me that all of this is courting or whatever, yeah? That we’ve been going on dates, and I never even realized.”

“I thought I was rather obvious in my attempts at courtship,” Harry says, confusion suddenly appearing in his own features.

“You never mentioned anything. Never thought to just say _Oh Eggsy, just letting you know I want to fuck you into the sheets, now please pass the salad dressing_.”

“There’s no need to be quite that crude,” Harry says, a small wrinkle forming on the top of his nose, making his glasses shift ever so slightly, “But I suppose had I said those words, I would not have been lying. Though I certainly would never say _those_ exact words.”

“The specifics don’t matter, bruv.”

“Then what does matter?”

And that’s just the million dollar question, ain’t it.

Eggsy looks up at Harry, the same face he had been looking up to the past few months, and couldn’t help but wonder how he’d never been able to figure this out before. How the signs had been right in front of him, the hints from others, and yet Eggsy had never wanted to believe it.

“You should have said something,” is all Eggsy can seem to manage, the words falling flat and almost bitter from his lips.

“What if, I said something now?”

“Like what?”

“Eggsy, would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight, on a date, and perhaps if you’re so inclined afterwards we could retire to my place.”

“You know, bruv, I just might be interested in that sorta thing.”

 


End file.
